


Queen of Peace

by Alfer



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: A long night of research on her Chicago double leaves Helena unable to rest, mind reeling over all the unknowns that may come to plague her and her love.





	Queen of Peace

Sunshine pierced through the glass window, bathing the room in warm light. The view beyond wasn't unique, at least not to any city local, busy streets swarming with people, colorful and wild. It was unlike anything Helena knew. 

Maybe the Capital was somewhat reminiscent of this immense city, if in an infinitely smaller scale, and without as much machinery. Even so, Chicago bought Helena more peace of mind than any place in her own world ever had. Until her love had come to her, that is. After that, even Reiner’s dungeons had not seemed so desolate, as long as she was near. 

Taking her eyes away from the city below, Helena turned to her, sleeping soundly on the bed nearby. The research they had done on Helena's double had been exhausting for a multitude of reasons. After hours paging through all the internet, and what a marvel that was, had to offer on the subject they both needed a break. The soon to rise sun proved that much. Kaylah, eyelids dropping every second or so, had insisted on staying up with Helena, only giving up once Helena had playfully picked her up and taken her over to the bed. 

The memory of her laugh made Helena's heart soar, bringing an easy smile to her lips without notice. Kaylah always seemed so carefree in those moments, her happiness easily taking Helena’s worries away. But Helena couldn't quite rest this time, staying with her love until she fell asleep, before walking back to her seat. There was a whirlwind of thoughts, theories and guesses and fear clouding her mind. 

For a time she sat by the window and wrote, a dozen magic sigils combined into a myriad of designs, possible results from their magical potential jotted down in blue ink. Kaylah was so certain  _ she _ could not find them in her world, but Helena was not so sure.  _ She _ had to have found Kaylah in some manner years ago, to bind their essence together somehow, and Helena direly wanted to make sure that would not happen again. 

Or maybe  _ she _ did not need to find Kaylah at all. What followed was everything Kaylah and her had found on her double. A rising star of the fashion industry, and how this world had so many industries Helena was not quite sure, dead at almost thirty and mourned by family and friends.

As far as Helena could discern, this woman and herself had little in common besides appearance. In her death, her soul had not bound to Helena’s, nor had Helena felt anything that would indicate so. It was a frustrating mystery, a million possibilities swarming Helena’s mind. 

It took another hour of feverish writing until Helena’s mind began to wander, the sounds of the awakening city, the warmth of the sun streaming in through the window, and the recent security of a home making even these doubts begin to fade. 

Maybe she should feel foolish, that just being in the same room as her love could make her feel so content, but she did not. Looking back to her notebook did make a blush rise to pale cheeks, her unfocused mind taking the same path her amnesia had, drawing Kaylah to the best of her abilities while distracted. 

Those few days were a nebulous cloud to Helena, but it did not surprise her how even then her soul kept drawing her to Kaylah, like a moth to a flame. Or as right now, where the desire to join Kaylah grew almost irresistible. Her questions and doubts had finally settled enough for rest to be possible, her focus turning to her love, and her heart finally calming. Closing the notebook and leaving it by the window, Helena closed the curtains before walking to the bed. 

Kaylah was sprawled in the middle of the tiny bed, tangled in the sheets and looking so comfortable Helena hesitated to bother her. A soft brush of her fingers to Kaylah’s shoulder made her roll over however. A sleepy mumble of Helena’s name and an extended arm put that hesitation to rest. 

Kaylah’s arm snaked around her middle as soon as she had laid down, Helena tucking her under her chin, feeling her breath against her collarbone as her love fell back into deep sleep. Helena's heart felt near to bursting, so full of feelings it was hard to make sense of them. 

Only when she was near to slumber herself, the worry over so many unknowns laid to rest as she considered all the sights they might see tomorrow, how sharing another day with Kaylah made her feel lighter, that Helena found a name for another of the thousand feelings Kaylah had awakened in her chest. 

Or maybe that was just another facet of love. Having hope for the future, their future, after so many years of nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> What I wouldn't give fro pov stories to be back. This is my attempt at getting into what Helena might feel after the last update.  
> Inspired by the femslashficlets prompt: Hope.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
